Not Good for Anything
by Jackie-B-123
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke has spent his life pleasing other people. Can Naruto change that or will he even want to change it?
1. How it came to be

Ah well. Characters are unfortunately not mine. :( sadness there. I would love me some NaruSasu. Ah well that's the way it is. All grammar errors are mine as I'm doing this pretty late. Not the first thing I've written, just the first thing I have posted on here.

Rating: whoa NC-17 (or M later it will be MA) for Explicit language, and some naughty naughty hinting... XD or maybe that just makes it PG-13. In that case I'll have to get me a Pai-Gon panda so she can whack people over the head with her stick thing. nah its probably her sister Lady X that I need. I didn't make these up Amber did . you should go check them out. The pandas crack me up.

This is a NaruSasu Fan Fic. With Sasuke as the uke and Naruto as the seme. My story is kind of an AU story. Naruto still has the demon Fox in him, but there aren't any ninjas, hokages, or any of the other stuff that comes with Naruto, just all of it's characters. ^_^

**WARNING RIGHT HERE AND NOW! (and at later dates as well) This story will contain maleXmale situations (and lots of them if i have my way) Don't like it? DON'T READ!**

* * *

For as long as Sasuke could remember he had worked in this place. The owners were very careful in the beginning since he was underage, but he was wanted by many perverted old men. He had learned how to pleasure a man or woman if they had paid for his services for the night. Because of this upraising he was a very submissive young man, but he had a steel spine underneath it all along with an extreme loyalty to those who were kind to him. He soon became one of the most sought after 'ukes' at the brother. He only worked three days of the week, but on those days he only slept one hour each night. He was one of the most expensive ukes there, but he was one of the best at what he did. On his twenty-first birthday he was working on one particularly difficult customer, when his boss came in.

"Sasuke get to your room, and change into that leather number."

"But I am not finished here yet sir."

"Doesn't matter, someone else has paid even more to buy you for the next twenty-four hours." Sasuke bowed his head and got up walking out the door. The customer he had been servicing was outraged.

The portly man got up from the bed he had been sitting on, pulling up his pants as he stood. "I paid good money for Sasuke, and I expect to get my money's worth!"

The owner turned to him. "Mr. Senator, how about we set you up with one of the other boys? Perhaps even one of the _younger_ boys?" The senator smiled and nodded, greedily rubbing his hands together.

"A fresh one if you don't mind."

"It can be arranged Mr. Senator." The owner bowed and walked out of the room. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and dragged him in the direction of the stairs. "Get changed quick and get to room seven even quicker!"

Sasuke shivered and seemed to shrink in on himself. He hated that room, it was where everyone was trained in the art of pleasing a man, but it did explain why the owner wanted him to change into the "full" leather outfit, which could really be described as the "nothing" outfit, since it barely had a scrap of leather that could be counted as a thong. The owner scowled as his phone went off. He pressed a button on the headset, dropping Sasuke's arm.

"Itachi here. What is it Kiba?" There was some unintelligible mumbling, and Itachi scowled even bigger. "There are always safety precautions, and they always wear _**something**_!" Some more unheard mumbles, and Itachi's jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes grew as big as saucers. "For that much he could break anything he wants to! Tell him fine, show him to the waiting area, and I'll personally make sure that te boy is set up like he wants him." Itachi hung up the phone, and turned to grin evilly at Sasuke.

"Well you are earning your keep more in this one night that you have in the past fifteen years!" If it was possible, Sasuke seemed to shrink even more into himself. Itachi grabbed him by the harm again and forcefully marched him to room number seven. "I sure hope you'll obey your master. He is paying a lot of money for this room, and for the right to do anything he wants to do to you and your body."

Sasuke shivered as Itachi stripped off all his clothes, and handcuffed him to the dirty floor by his ankles. Itachi pulled out all of the toys that the room was equipped with, some of which looked more like surgical tools and torture devices that sex toys. Itachi chuckled evilly as he cuffed Sasuke's hands above his head and hooked them to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. Sasuke was just short enough that his weight was on his arms instead of his legs and feet. Itachi got right up in front of him, and in his face and said "Do exactly what he says or it will be like when you were learning how to please someone all over again."

Sasuke shuddered and nodded, quietly saying "yes sir."

Itachi called Kiba at the reception desk. "Tell him in five minutes that he can head up. That should give me enough time to get everyone out of the rooms on either side and the one across the hall." There was mumbling, and Itachi rubbed his forehead and sighed. "No you moron. Don't go into the bathroom to tell him. Wait until he comes out, and then tell him you idiot. Call me when he starts heading up here." Itachi hung up, and rested his face in his hands. "I swear I hired morons without a lick of common sense between them," He looked up at Sasuke hanging by his arms and reached out and grabbed his face in one hand, squeezing tightly "but you are my key to the wealthy life. Just remember you will never escape this place. you will never be anything more than a fuck-toy for men and women, and you will never be loved." Sasuke kept his onyx-eyes on Itachi's brown ones. Itachi dropped his face with a scowl and walked out hanging the keys to the locks on the back of the door.

Sasuke sighed in relief looking around him at the dingy, disgusting room. He shuddered as he glanced at all of the 'toys'. Sasuke shut his eyes, and went to his 'happy place' which was where he escaped to when he was 'pleasing' somebody. He was so deep in his mind that he didn't hear the door open, or see the small, scrawny man come into the room.

* * *

Ah well sort of a cliffhanger? I'm not sure. I do dislike cliffhangers, but I need to go to bed now. XD

Review please! Negative and positive reviews are both awesome. ^_^


	2. Hall B

Well, this is Chapter 2... Took a little while to finally get it all written down. Seems that once the holidays pop up everything gets frantic and there's barely enough time in the day for school, sleep, and chores.

So here's this chapter.

Characters are unfortunately not mine. :( sadness there. I would love me some NaruSasu. Ah well that's the way it is. All grammar errors are mine. M rating NC-17.

**WARNING RIGHT HERE AND NOW! (and at later dates as well) This story will contain maleXmale situations (and lots of them if i have my way) Don't like it? DON'T READ!**

* * *

The thin man looked around the room, and then stared at Sasuke. The man grabbed the keys off of the door. He went up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke jerked going wide-eyed. He looked up at the thin man in confusion. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to know which key unlocks your chains."

"The smalles unlocks my feet, and the largest my hands. Why?"

The thin man succeeded in unlocking Sasuke's feet saying, "Because I'm not the one who's paying to fuck you. My boss is."

Sasuke's eyes grew huge as he landed on the floor with a thunk. "Then shouldn't he be here?"

The thin man looked at the room around him with a disgusted look on his face. "My boss doesn't do dirty, he prefers to 'play' in a clean area." The thin man turned to one of the walls, drew a door in chalk, and said a few words in another language, causing a door to appear. "Come with me kid, and you'll be cleaned up and fed."

"And then fucked." Sasuke said sounding bitter.

"Nah. The boss like to seduce his partners, not rape them." Sasuke looked surprised, and the thin man chuckled. "you comin or not?"

"Yeah I'll be coming, just give me a minute to get some things." Sasuke started for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey kid! You can't go out there, no one expects you to be appearing for another 24 hours!"

"I've got stuff I need to get if i'm going anywhere."

"It'll be where we're goin kid,come on." The thin man held out his hand, and Sasuke bit his lip trying to decide if he should or not. He sighed and took the man's hand. He was pulled through the hand-made door, and his eyes went wide in awe. He stared around the huge hallway in awe. The thin man cursed. "Fricken crack! We were suppoesed to come out in the Main Hall, not hall B!" The thin man rubbed at his eyes.

Sasuke madea sort of scared face. "This is Hall B? What does the Main Hall look like then?"

The other man scratched his head, "hmmm well. It's bigger and grander, more spacious, and kind of an eyesore I guess." Thin man sighed and motioned to Sasuke with one of his hands. "Come on kid, we need to go this way." They both started walking towards the huge, curved doors at the opposite end of the hall.

"How exactly do we get to the main hall?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit scared.

"Well. Uhhh...I don't really remember. Been a while since i've been in Hall B."

Sasuke stopped moving and the thin man turned to look at him. Sasuke looked very mad. "So your leading me in what you HOPE is the right direction! When you could just use your stupid magic to make a door or teleport us to the stupid main hall!" Sasuke was downright yelling at the end of what he said. The thin man's eyes were very wide at the site of a huffing, and puffing Sasuke.

"Well, my magic doesn't really work like that..." He said softly, seeming to almost shrink into himself. He also looked much younger than he had seemed back at the House.

Sasuke jumped as a large hand was placed on his shoulder. "His magic comes and goes. It all depends on how long he's been without food and sleep, and seeing as I sent him on this mission 1 week ago our time, and 3 in the human world, he's probably very, very hungry." Sasuke had frozen once the deep voice had started talking. He slowly started to turn, and look up at the man who was speaking.

* * *

You can probably guess who's now showing up. Review please! I like reviews, they tell me people read my drabble. XD well so do the Favorites & follows. ^_^ I hope to have more stories up soon. I have stories that won't get out of my head.

TaTa.


	3. Exploring

Bah hur. I became braindead, halfway through this chapter, when I suddenly discovered, that I write really short chapters... :/ Christmas came and went before I finally got more inspiration. ^_^ So here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning: This contains some language. **(Just thought I'd throw that in there XD )

**Disclaim: I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would share them with my friends named Alex & Seth. We would have much fun, and all the girl characters (with exception of around 4) would be lonely in a pile by themselves... ^_^**

* * *

Sasuke gaped at the buff, blonde giant standing behind him. Well a giant compared to Sasuke's small size anyway. "Wh..wh...who...Who are you?" Sasuke stuttered from his horrible shaking.

The thin man said from behind him, "He's the boss kid.", and Sasuke's eyes got even bigger if that was possible.

The giant held out the same hand that had been on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Your Sasuke Uchiha right?" Sasuke started to fall, and Naruto caught him right before he hit the ground. Sasuke was totally unconscious.

"Well boss man, whatcha gonna do with him?"

Naruto hmmm'd. and stood up with Sasuke in his arms. "I suppose I'll put him in a bed where he'll be more comfortable."

"What bed ya gonna put him in?"

Naruto chuckled and smiled at the thin man. "Why, mine of course, after all he'll just be in it in a few weeks anyway. Might as well get him used to it now."

Thin man laughed a huge, full body laugh. "Ah boss man. So ya actually gonna giv em time to get used to yah huh?"

Naruto just laughed "What did you expect me to do with him Gaara? And you do realize that you can look like yourself again right?"

"I know boss man, but sometimes I jus like to look like tah other people."

"hrmmmm." Gaara sighed, mumbled a few words, and suddenly instead of the bland, unnoticed thin man, he was a young man with a huge gourd on his back, a tattoo on his forehead, and bright red hair. "That's much better, thank you Gaara." Naruto walked towards the wall, and said a few odd words of his own that made a portal appear. He walked through, and was transported to a glorious bedroom, with everything done up in gold, silver, and gorgeous dark reds. He walked over to a huge four-poster, canopied bed, and gently placed Sasuke on it. He carefully moved some hair that had fallen across Sasuke's face. "My gorgeous kitten. I will never return you to that horrible place. I have waited much too long to have you by my side again, and I will not relinquish you when I am so close to my goal." Naruto leaned down, and gently kissed Sasuke's forehead. He left the room, quietly closing the door, the only noise made was the quick _snick_ of the lock on the door. Naruto then headed down the hall stretching his muscles, muttering something about working off frustration with exercise.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up. He sat up, confused and disorientated. He heard a noise and he froze. He slowly turned his head in both directions, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle. With a slight sigh, he remembered where he was at. He rubbed his forehead, and slowly got out from under the bed covers. He ended up crawling to the side of the bed on all fours, and when he finally sat on the edge, dangling his feet, he had to stretch his legs out, in order to touch the plush carpet floors.

"OH! Your finally awake!" said a bouncy, friendly voice. Sasuke froze again, and he slowly looked up. He saw a girl with light pink hair, and pale white skin." I'm Sakura, and your Sasuke riiiight?" Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "Well, are you hungry?" Sasuke's eyes went huge, and he nodded his head more enthusiastically. Sakura laughed. "Well come on then! Let's go to the dining room." She grabbed Sasuke by the hand, and practically dragged him down three flights of stairs. Sasuke simply shut his eyes and let himself be dragged.

When she finally stopped dragging him, they were in a huge dining room. The sole occupant of the room when they entered was a dark-haired guy in mesh who looked like he was asleep in his chair. "That's Shikamaru. He seems pretty lazy." Sasuke nodded silently, sitting at one of the tables slowly. Some servants brought out huge platters of bacon, eggs, toast, and other breakfast items. Sakura piled Sasuke's plate high with a bit of everything, she placed it in front of him, and sat down across from him, staring intently. Sasuke stared at her uncertainly. "Well go ahead and eat." Sasuke picked up a piece of toast and started to eat.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping from across the room. Shikamaru sat up and pulled out a walkie-talkie. There was some talking from whoever had paged him, but all the two across the room heard was "Alright. Your the boss." Shikamaru headed across the room towards them. "Sakura, the boss wants to see you in his office, something about overpowering somebody to be a guide?" Sakura went paler than her usual skin color, and got up so quickly from her seat that it fell over. She ran out of the room, and could be heard cursing all the way down the hall.

Shikamaru righted the chair and took the seat that was diagonal to Sasuke. " I can understand why the boss man's upset. She is waaaaay too much on your first day. Hinata was supposed to be the one to show you around, but evidently she was overpowered, drugged, and stuffed into a closet. I'm supposed to show you how to get to the pool, the library, and back to the master bedroom." Sasuke just looked awed. Shikamaru shrugged, and stood up. "Are you finished?" Sasuke nodded mutely. "Then follow me please."

First Shikamaru showed him how to get to the pool. They went down one more flight of stairs, Shikamaru muttering the whole time about stupid blondes breaking elevators, and coming up with inventive curses about someone named 'Ino'. When they finally made it out of the building Sasuke gasped. The pool laid out in front of them, was at least 300 feet long and most likely 100 feet wide. There was also a very chubby kid in it on a floaty chair thing, and a blonde girl laughing, and splashing said kid. Shikamaru turned an angry red, and gave a load whistle. Both of them froze in the water. "Ino damn it! Your supposed to be fixing the effing elevators! And Choji! You are supposed to be overseeing the new cooks down in the kitchen!" Both of them looked down just a little bit ashamed. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his forehead muttering angrily. "I want the elevators fixed in an hour, and the kitchens gleaming, and spotless." He turned his back on them , not seeing the faces they made in his direction.

Shikamaru and Sasuke went back into the main building. They walked back up four flights of stairs, and when they finally got to the top floor, they were both breathing hard. Sasuke sat on the top steps wheezing, and Shikamaru leaned against the banister. When they had both finally caught their breath, Shikamaru held out his hand, and helped Sasuke up. Sasuke sighed. "When do I get to see this elusive library?"

They started walking down the hall. "Eventually we'll get there. Boss man said to save it for last." Sasuke sighed plaintively, and kept walking. "This is the door to the master bedroom of course."Shikamaru pointed at the open door. "If you want to freshen up, or anything, you might as well do it now." Sasuke nodded, and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He went to the bathroom, and then laid down on the bed, intending only to rest for a bit, but he fell asleep instead. About thirty minutes later, Shikamaru knocked on the door, and peaked in. When he saw that Sasuke was asleep, he shrugged, and went into the hall. He pulled up a chair and took a nap too.

* * *

When I was typing this up on the computer ( I rough draft on paper(yes, yes, I'm a tree killer. Kiss it) a lot) I realized that evidently I really like foreheads... Just felt like I should throw that in there.

If you think you know somebody I should use as a Beta please tell me. (Spell check on the Word Pad I use doesn't work.)

Merry Christmas.


	4. A Fox with Nine Tails

Naruto walked down the hall intending to look in on Sasuke, and contemplate how to befriend him, when he saw Shikamaru asleep and the bedroom door wide open. Naruto's eyes first went wide with disbelief, and then narrowed in anger. He stomped into the bedroom, growled in anger, and walked out to where Shikamaru was still sleeping. "WAKE UP YOU IMBECILE!" Naruto yelled loud enough to wake the dead, and Shikamaru jumped to attention. "HE IS GONE!" Naruto was pissed enough that his eyes were a strange shade of red-blue, and all of the markings that were usually invisible on his body appeared. Shikamaru was shaking slightly. Naruto growled softly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shikamaru straightened his back, and locked his knees. "I do not know how he managed to be quiet enough to get past me sir."

Naruto growled deep in his throat. "You're supposed to be the best security money can buy, yet you manage to lose one of the most important people in the building." Naruto was yelling, and breathing very heavily by the end of his statement. "Find him, or so help me you will be found face up, in the river, tomorrow morning." Shikamaru took off.

Naruto sighed and sat down in the chair. Damn these people. They can't even take care of one person on their own. One person who is tired, not even completely healthy! He rubbed his forehead, stood up, and walked down the hall to the library.

He was looking down at the floor and still rubbing his temples when he entered. He heard a soft snoring, and looked up, his eyes going wide. Sasuke was slumped over the desk, 3 books piled in front of him, with an open one under him, and he seemed soundly asleep. Naruto chuckled quietly, and walked over to him. He leaned over the other male and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's neck. Naruto breathed lightly on his neck, and the other boy shivered. "Time to wake up Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his body a bit. "Mmmm. Just a little longer." Naruto laughed again, and lifted Sasuke's head up off of the book. He carefully pulled the book out from under him, and shut it. He looked at the title, and saw that it was a book of fairy tales. He shook his head thoughtfully and placed it on the pile of books. He went into the hallway shutting the door as he walked out of the room.

It was the door shutting that woke him up. For a moment he was very disorientated, then he remembered that he had woken up from his nap, and opened the bedroom door. He had been about to wake Shikamaru, when he had seen a dark fox with nine-tails. He really wanted to get a close look at the fox, so he had followed it down the hall. The fox had paused at one of the doors, patiently waiting for Sasuke to catch up. When Sasuke finally came in sight of the fox, it nudged the door it sat in front of, and walked in.

Sasuke hurried to catch up, and pushed the door open even more with a gasp. The fox had led him to an enormous library. As Sasuke walked among the books he completely forgot about the fox. He picked up about six books, and took them to the only table in the room. He looked through all of the books, put them back, and found more. He repeated the same thing; finding books, looking through them, and putting them back many times, until he finally found a book of fairytales. He had fallen asleep looking through the book for one particular story.

Satisfied that he remembered everything that had happened before he fell asleep, he stood up and starting setting everything to rights. He froze when Naruto walked in, talking to a mirror.

Naruto looked up from the mirror in surprise. He looked down at the mirror again, "I'll contact you again later with more details." He put the mirror on a nearby shelf, and smiled at Sasuke. "You're awake. I'm glad." Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly back at Naruto. This made Naruto grin even wider. He walked towards Sasuke, who clutched the fairytales book to his chest and stepped back. Naruto kept approaching, and Sasuke continued to back up until he finally backed into a shelf. Naruto stopped when he was about a foot away from Sasuke. "How...did you find the library? Shikamaru said that he hadn't shown you where it was."

Sasuke's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Naruto followed it with a hungry look in his eyes. "I...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I followed a fox that had nine-tails."

Sasuke shrunk into himself, and Naruto froze."A fox with nine tails?"

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Sasuke looked very glum.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "No."

Sasuke looked up. "No?" He had a questioning look on his face.

"No I don't think you're crazy, but very few have seen the nine-tails fox demon's shadow."

Sasuke looked scared as his eyes got huge. "F...F...Fo-Fox de...demon?"

Naruto smacked his forehead with a hand, and Sasuke jumped. "Now I've frightened you. It's just his shadow. It wanders around the mansion helping people. If it has shown itself to you, then it likes you, and wants to protect and help you. It most certainly will not harm you." He said this last bit with a fierce look. Sasuke seemed to relax, and he slumped over, his head resting on Naruto's chest. Naruto heard some mumbles. "What?"

"You smeialsngoesd"

Naruto looked perplexed. "I still didn't catch that."

Sasuke leaned his head back, looking up at Naruto's face. "You smell good." Sasuke turned a light red as Naruto chuckled, and laid his head back on Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled and placed his nose in Sasuke's raven-black hair. "You smell good too." They stayed like that for several minutes.

Shikamaru rushed in panting. "Boss...I'm sorry...but I ...can't find him...anywhere." At the first word out of Shikamaru's mouth, Sasuke had jumped and hid his face against Naruto. Naruto growled and seemed to bristle threateningly at Shikamaru, who looked up, froze, and then rushed out of the room. Naruto placed his nose back in Sasuke's hair, and calmed himself. Sasuke had seen how fast Shikamaru had fled the room and started to laugh.

"What exactly are you laughing at?" Naruto sounded very stiff.

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. "Did...you see...how fast he...ran out...after you...growled at him?" Naruto smiled crookedly.

When Sasuke stopped laughing, he stepped away from Naruto, wiping away the tears from laughing so hard, and he walked to where he had gotten the fairytales book. He put it back on its shelf, and when he turned around, he ran into Naruto, who had followed him. "Why fairytales?" Naruto was looking at Sasuke with a curious expression on his face.

"I was looking for an old folk story that my mother used to tell me, but I didn't find it. Sasuke looked very sad as he stated that.

Naruto laid an arm across Sasuke's shoulders. "Want to see another amazing room?" Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded slightly. Naruto led him out the door and up the stairs

Unseen on the top of a shelf located along the wall, the Fox-Demon's Shadow watched the males as they left the room. His head slightly tilted to the left, he nodded solemnly. He leaped into the air, and vanished before he landed on the ground.


	5. Rooms & Elevators

I suppose I should remember at least to write these things before I post. XD I've been getting several reviews, and I read them and I do a little dance in my mind and go "YAY!" Ignore my craziness, I just thought I would tell you guys how much I love reading reviews.I have also discovered, that evidently my morbid mind likes to write while watching freaky-creepy movies & macabre musicales. Yes I know, I have an extremely weird mind, but hey that just means more stuff for ya'll to read. ^_^ ENJOY

**Disclaim- No I don't own them, wish I did though. **

* * *

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand as he led him up even more stairs to a door marked 'EMERGENCY EXIT'. Sasuke gave Naruto a quizzical look. "Construction is being done on the main entrance to the room we are going to," Naruto's tone was just a little bit defensive, and Sasuke nodded understandingly. As they went through the bright red door onto the roof, Sasuke placed one hand above his eyes to block the sun, and looked around. When he finally put his hand down he thought he saw fox ears on Naruto's head, but when Naruto turned back towards him, all that was on his head was his blonde hair. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to where Naruto was.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto to a door that was in the floor of the roof. Naruto held a hand out to Sasuke. "Come on and see the room." With that Naruto opened the door, and seemed to disappear. Sasuke rushed over to the door, and peered in. All he saw was darkness, and then suddenly he saw Naruto at the bottom, looking up at him. "Well are you coming?" Sasuke nodded and jumped.

Naruto gasped and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "You know there is a ladder. Right there. On the wall." Sasuke blushed, and Naruto laughed releasing the tension that had gathered when he had seen Sasuke jump. Naruto kept the other boy in his arms, holding him bridal style. He carried him into the middle of the room, with barely any light to guide him, and he sat Sasuke down on a table.

Sasuke looked around at the dimly-lit room. "I thought this was going to be better than the library?" He sat swinging his legs back and forth.

"It is. Just wait a bit." Naruto's voice came out of the darkness to Sasuke's left. Suddenly the lights came on. All Sasuke could see was a room covered in nondescript stones.

"I still do not believe this to be better than the library."

"Oh you will. Just be patient a bit longer." This time Naruto's voice came from above him, and Sasuke looked up to find him. He saw Naruto near a window. Naruto waved, and pressed a button. Sasuke heard a whirring noise, and looked around him with trepidation. He looked up to find out where Naruto was, and saw that the ceiling was moving. Sasuke gasped.

The ceiling was parting to reveal gorgeous stained glass windows depicting animals of all kinds. The masterpiece though, was the walls of the room. Once the light hit them it turned the unremarkable looking, and uninteresting stones into beautiful designs. Foxes at various stages of life; from kit to full maturity. The final stage was that of a fox with nine tails.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the picture. He reached out and placed a hand on the head of the fox running it all the way to the tails, outlining the shape.

Naruto had come up behind Sasuke and placed his hands on the other boy's waist. "Like it?" he whispered into Sasuke's ear, resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him.

Sasuke nodded still mesmerized by the depiction of the fox. "It looks exactly like the one I saw."

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's and pressed his nose into Sasuke's hair. "I had it fashioned from my memory."

Sasuke looked startled, and turned his head so fast that he bumped noses with Naruto. "You mean you've seen the fox too?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course I have." He paused looking thoughtful, "I suppose you could say it's my fault that the fox is stuck here."

Sasuke frowned and looked thoughtful."What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Forget I said anything. Come, it's time for lunch, or maybe it's dinner time." Naruto held out his hand, and Sasuke took it with a shy look on his face, and a slight blush.

As they went back up to the roof, Naruto turned out all the lights, and left the roof open. Naruto led him back into the main building, where they saw Ino standing on a ladder in one of the elevators. She was standing on her tiptoes on the ladder and cursing the cables. The blonde girl jumped down from the ladder, turned to get her tools, and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at her from the hallway. "Oh, um...Hello there bossman." She shuffled her feet around. "This elevator is fixed now, so ummm...You can take it instead of the stairs." Naruto chuckled, and Ino's eyes went wide in awe. She took down the ladder and grabbed her toolbox, balancing on one foot, and using the other to keep the doors open. Sasuke smiled in gratitude, and pulled the taller male into the elevator. Ino removed her foot, and continued staring at the still laughing Naruto. Sasuke waived cheerfully at her as the doors of the elevator shut. Sasuke laughed as he pressed the 2 button, and Naruto finally stopped laughing. They looked at one another and grinned.

"She seemed to be in shock when she saw you laughing." Sasuke leaned against the elevator wall.

"Yeah she did." Naruto stood in the middle of the elevator, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, and saw a hungry look on Naruto's face. He felt a little apprehensive. Naruto smiled and stepped closer to Sasuke, who unconsciously tried to step back. He realized the wall was there, and slid to the left ending up in the corner. Naruto continued to take slow measured steps the entire time, until he stood right in front of Sasuke with barely any space between them. He placed a hand on either side of Sasuke's head. He leaned down very slowly, and kissed him.

To Sasuke it was as if the whole world had ceased to exist. Sasuke's moan was swallowed by Naruto's mouth and Naruto took this as a sign to keep going, and moved his hands to Sasuke's body. Sasuke arched up when Naruto's hands brushed his nipples. When Naruto pulled away from the kiss, he saw Sasuke's dazed expression, smirked, and started to place kisses all down Sasuke's jaw and throat. Sasuke's breathing became uneven, and the moans were constant. Naruto sucked hard enough on Sasuke's collarbone to leave a mark, and whispered in his ear, "Mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor." Sasuke turned and looked at him, breathing harshly. Naruto smiled again and kissed him gently. "No salga mi mi amor."

Naruto took a deep breath and placed his forehead on Sasuke's. Sasuke shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto lightly kissed his forehead, and placed his chin on the top of Sasuke's head. "You're just short enough for this to be comfortable." Sasuke made a face against Naruto's throat, and Naruto laughed quietly.

When the elevator stopped, Naruto stepped away, smiled, and took Sasuke's hand again. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed. The doors opened and Gaara was standing there with a black-haired girl in a big fur coat. Gaara turned as the door opened and gave a slight jump."Hey der bossman! See yah found him."

Naruto nodded, looking very serious. "Yes I did. Hinata, are you feeling any better?"

Hinata looked up at him and gave a light nod. "Y...Yes sir. I-I am feeling m-much better. Th-Thank you."

Sasuke looked at her curiously. She was going to be my guide this morning? She seems much calmer than that Sakura girl. He smiled from behind Naruto, and gave a small wave with the hand that wasn't being held. "Hi. I'm Sasuke."

Hinata nodded and smiled shyly in return. "I know. I w-was supposed to h-help you learn your w-way around th-this morning."

Sasuke looked concerned. "What exactly did Sakura do to you?"

Hinata looked mad. "Th-That st-stupid g-girl! N-Nearly g-got m-me in t-trouble th-this m-morning!" She looked like she was about to burst from anger.

Gaara laid a hand on her arm. "Calm down girl. 'Sall right now. Ain't gonna happen again, so jus calm yahself down."

Hinata nodded at his words and took a deep breath."I'm s-sorry for my o-outburst. It's just y-your v-very im-important, and sp-special here to ev-everyone." She smiled at Sasuke, who had been staring at her wide-eyed. He nodded understandingly.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke out of the elevator. "We need to go get some food, so excuse us."

Gaara looked up at Naruto. "Ya'll will have to go down to tha kitchens, the dinin' rooms done been fixed up for tomorrow night's masquerade ball."

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about the ball."

Sasuke looked up at him. "A ball? With people dressed up in costumes and masks, dancing the night away?"

Naruto looked down at him. "Yes. Do you know how to dance?" Sasuke shook his head. "That's alright. I'll teach you."

Gaara cleared his throat. "Would yah like a ride down to tha kitchens?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it's only two flights of stairs. Besides I might as well stop by my secretary's desk and pick up today's messages along with some other things." Gaara nodded, and let the doors of the elevator shut. Hinata and Sasuke waved good-bye at one another.

Naruto hugged Sasuke to him, one arm around Sasuke's waist. In return, Sasuke put one of his arms around Naruto's waist, and the other on Naruto's hand. They walked down the hallway towards the stairs, neither noticing the fox shadow that was following them down the hall.

* * *

I think I love my Beta. ^_^ She is fawesomeness & Amazinglicious all in one.

Mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor means my heart, my soul, my love

No salga mi mi amor is Do not leave me my love.

Yes I am very much fascinated by Spanish. Its the only foreign language my school teaches, and I like the flowy-ness and the fact that I can speak it as fast as I speak English.


	6. Less Action, More Conversation

_Ah well. Biggest Chapter so far. Unfortunately all this updating will be slowing down to a trickle for two reasons. 1. Chapter 7 is giving me a bit of trouble & 2. I'm in school, my Junior year & I have to pay attention if I want to be exempt from the finals at the end of the semester. So unlike my muses & beta I can't write during school. Except maybe lunch. So, less updates, but please don't think I've dropped this or off the face of the earth. Life just seems to feel the need to intervene once again. And here's something else. This whole story is based off a picture (very, very MA) and a smut scene that popped into my head. Unfortunately that scene might not ever be available if I can't find my DA account stuff. :/ The next chapter I promise is going to be huge. I'm talking about the past in it too. ^^_^^_** Disclaim:**_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned. If I did, I and some friends would have a wonderful field day with them. *evil smirk* Also to avoid those nasty little hateful reviews (which I have received none of thank goodness) This story contains maleXmale situations. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read. **Please excuse my ranting.**  
_

* * *

"Well, why can't you trace the magic?" a frustrated voice could be heard, echoing through the dimly lit hallway. "I've kept this room unoccupied. Why can't you find him? He is the best worker I have! I've lost at least ten customers because he's gone!"

"I'm sorry sir. There simply isn't enough residue here for us to trace, and you don't even have any of his personal belongings. We can't cast a tracking spell. We are very sorry, but we can do no more for you." Three men clothed in dark robes left the room.

A man who seemed to be an older, eviler version of Sasuke stood in the room with a scowl on his face. He pulled out a phone, and dialed a number. "Orochimaru? It's Itachi. I need a favor. It concerns my baby brother."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting area of Naruto's office staring at his secretary. She had introduced herself, and then sat at her desk, popping her gum, filing her nails, and occasionally typing something into her computer. She was confidant, blonde, beautiful, had boobs that looked too big to be real, and every time she looked up she would smirk, and go back to her nail filing, gum popping, and occasional typing.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to a window. He looked out at the beautiful, serene countryside, and smiled as he laid a hand on the window. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over his heart as he heard Naruto's deep laughter. "Bit jumpy there?" Sasuke turned and glared at him making Naruto laugh harder. "I'll check in again tomorrow morning Tsunade. Why don't you go home early today?"

Tsunade jumped up and looked excited. "Really?"

Naruto nodded "And take tomorrow afternoon off as well, just let the machine pick up all the calls." Tsunade did a little jig, and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "Just wait till Jiraiya hears about this! He'll be so jealous!" Naruto laughed, and Sasuke watched puzzled as Tsunade danced out of the office, and down the hall.

"Well...I'm pretty sure that mental image is now burned into my brain." Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "And I believe that I could have gone my entire life without seeing it."

Naruto hugged him, muffling his laughter by putting his face in Sasuke's hair. "I'm pretty sure we won't ever see it again. I don't give time off very often."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Naruto. "Why not?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "We don't really take time off. We're always doing something."

Sasuke looked enlightened. "Now I get it. I think." He looked up at Naruto. "Are we going to go get something to eat now?" Naruto nodded, and both men went out the door, and headed towards the stairs. "How did this place get here? In such pristine land too?"

Naruto smiled. "I guess, in a way, you could say that it was a deal with a demon." Sasuke looked a little frightened, and Naruto laughed. "It isn't as bad as it sounds, trust me."

Sasuke looked away. "You make it sound very, very bad."

Naruto smiled sadly. "It might be better to just not talk about it." Sasuke nodded and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"So snake-man, did you find anything out?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I did." a voice that sounded like a snake said. "Your brother has been taken by a demon, or his workers." A sly look was given in the direction of Itachi. "A nine-tail fox to be exact."

The last word was said with a hiss as a snarly-growl was heard from near where Itachi was standing in the dark cave. "Damn that blond! Damn him to hell!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the kitchen, talking quietly. They heard a quiet moaning, and looked up. Choji was sitting on a table, leaning back on his hands. Sasuke let out a gasp, and Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth."Shhh." Naruto whispered into his ear. "Watch and see."

Sasuke looked back at the scene in front of him just in time to see something dropped into Choji's mouth. "Ohmygod." Choji moaned again as he hewed and swallowed. "Best soufflé ever! I didn't know you could cook Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru laughed, "The only things I can cook are desserts."

At that point Naruto couldn't control himself anymore, and burst out laughing. "That's...definitely...not something you wrote... in your résumé!"

Shikamaru looked embarrassed. "It's just, one of those things I picked up." He scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

"Choji made it seem sexual," muttered Sasuke.

"What did you say Sasuke dear?" Naruto asked in a sweet, candy voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sasuke's voice was in an innocent tone.

"Ahuh." Naruto smirked.

Choji sighed and looked at Naruto and Sasuke as Shikamaru walked over to a far wall, muttering things under his breath. "Is there something in particular that I can do for ya'll?"

Sasuke smiled, and leaned forward. "Something to eat please. That is, If you don't mind."

Choji nodded and smiled. "I don't mind at all. What would you like to eat? I can make most anything."

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "Well... I guess anything will work."

"Very well." During Sasuke and Choji's conversation, Naruto had walked over to the wall where Shikamaru was, and they had started to talk quietly. They had walked back closer to the other boys, and stood by one of the closest stoves. Choji walked over to them, and cleared his throat. "Please move." Naruto and Shikamaru moved over to where they were in front of a kitchen side door.

Choji shook his head, exasperated, and pulled out several pots and pans, herbs, sauces, meat and some things that Sasuke couldn't identify, and didn't really want to. The kitchen began to smell wonderful in just a few minutes. All of a sudden it seemed as if everyone Sasuke had met so far in the castle were in the kitchen. Tsunade came in with a white haired guy, who was messing with her. Gaara and Hinata came in with Sakura, Hinata ignoring the other girl, even though she was obviously trying to apologize. There were also people he had never seen before. A man dressed in green came in with two younger men, one dressed to match him, and the other with long black hair, and a coat much like Hinata's on. A man with a mask on most of his face came in with his arms around the waist of a black-haired guy.

Everyone was talking and laughing, standing or sitting. Sasuke seemed to be this island of quiet in the middle of it all. He didn't say anything; his eyes were wide as teacup saucers. _They're like one big family and nobody wants to harm any of them. They love one another, even if they aren't saying it. It's like a camaraderie that implies it, and it lets everyone else know it too._

Naruto looked away from his conversation with Shikamaru, to see Sasuke with this sad expression on his face. Naruto looked at him with a questioning look on his face, and Sasuke just smiled. Naruto returned the smile, and turned back to his conversation. Sasuke stood up quietly, and without anybody noticing, he left the room looking sad. A fox shadow detached itself from all of the other shadows on the floor, and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke wandered aimlessly through the building. He seemed to be headed unconsciously towards the library. The fox followed, blending naturally with the shadows. Sasuke realized that he was in front of the library door when he stopped moving. He shook his head at his silliness, but went inside anyway. He ran a gentle hand over all of the books.

"You do realize what you are to him, do you not?" a deep, yet light voice asked him.

Sasuke jumped, and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh goodness. It's just you."

Sasuke sighed, and the fox shadow laughed. "I did not mean to startle you little one. Only to ask a few things of you and to tell you a few things." The fox's voice was polite, polished and he pronounced each word with amazing articulation. The fox sat on the table, and bent his head towards the chair. "Sit please, and answer my question."

Sasuke slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. "I can't say that I really know the answer to that." The fox licked one of his paws. Sasuke looked at him curiously. "Do you know what I mean to him?"

The fox snorted. "I most certainly do, since I am part of him."

Sasuke looked slightly puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It is a very long story little one."

"I would very much like to hear it Mr. Fox."

"Very well little one. I will tell you it."

* * *

Itachi sat in his plush office chair, his fingers templed and a scowl on his face. He had invested a lot of money in the whore house that he had handed his little half-brother over to, and since the best worker had been kidnapped, it had been losing a lot of money. His money. _I have to get that little fool half-brother of mine back from that blonde-fox. But how?_ A smirk started to form on his face, and he began to laugh, a hysterical, horrible, and evil laugh.

* * *

Psh. I laugh at my idiocy sometimes. The implied ShikaCho is for my friends Alex & Seth. I really don't like that pairing (Just because I really want Shikamaru all to myself), but they like it, and they bother, bother, bother me about it. XD I hope You two feel happy now.

What do you think the story will be about? What do you think Itachi's plan is? (Gimme some ideas. XD ) Right now all I know is that I'm not even an eighth of the next chapter, and it has absolutely nothing to do with Itachi. Although there will be fighting (maybe bloody scenes? Haven't got there yet.) Who knows. It may just be sweet, and gentle , and kind, adorable, wonderful... *snort* Nahh! My mind is going nowhere near those areas. XD

Review please! They make me smile and do silly happy dances in my chair.


	7. Flashback to the Past

So I was reading over my past chapters for this and I was seeing all my mistakes and cringing…. I'm also wondering if anyone caught my first mistake in spelling in the first chapter? And also I am so very, very sorry that I took so long to update. *cringes* So many other things took precedence. Like College. Which is what I should be doing work for, but instead was struck with the need to write this, so I did. I was writing this for over two hours, and in between getting inspiration from facebook and pinterest.

**Warning: This chapter will contain some violence. Live with it.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own these characters. I wish I did. A few of my friends and I would have quite a lot of fun with them. *wink wink*_

* * *

The nine-tail fox lay down on the table. Sasuke pulled his legs up into the chair, and put his arms around his legs. The fox sighed.

"It is not easy to begin this, especially since he does not really want you to know. "

Sasuke tilted his head inquisitively, and then laid his head on his knees. The fox nodded and began his tale.

_Many years ago, almost 28 in fact, two kingdoms, surrounded on one side by an open plain and on the other by an ancient forest, were being attacked by many demons. There was a powerful man, the leader of the demons in fact, who was possessed by a greater demon and he wanted to control the two kingdoms. He told the Kings of both to send their greatest warriors. If that warrior were to defeat him, he would leave the kingdoms in peace, but if said warriors could not then he would have control of both kingdoms. The demon gave the Kings a fortnight to decide on the men who would face him, and he told them that they would battle it out in a clearing between the demon army and the two kingdoms. The Kings both put their heads together and spent almost a week of their allotted time trying to decide on who the greatest warriors in their kingdoms were. In the end they picked ten of their strongest men, and one healer to go fight the demon._

"Why a healer?" Sasuke asked interrupting the fox.

"If you want to know, then you cannot interrupt me." Growled the fox. Sasuke nodded, and looked apologetic. The fox sighed, shook his head and picked up again with his story.

_The warriors spent the week practicing and saying their goodbyes to their families. The healer, whose name was Minato Namikaze, spent the week harvesting more plants, making bandages, and spending time with his wife and newborn son. When the men's time was up, they headed to the field to battle the demon. They did not expect to come back._

* * *

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke had wandered off, and he tapped into his powers to locate him. He began to slowly follow the path that Sasuke had taken, and soon realized that he wasn't just following Sasuke, but also his own shadow. _What strangeness is Kyuubi up to now?_

* * *

_The demon saw these men, and laughed. "These are the best warriors that the two kingdoms could come up with between them?" The demon laughed even more. "Come at me however you like." The men did._

_The first one who attacked was one of the smallest, yet quickest of the men. He darted around the demon and landed several small wounds with his two katana. The demon smirked, and backhanded the man so hard, that his neck broke. The other men looked at each other. Two men who were actually twins, lifted their __makhairas* and rushed the demon. Both men actually managed to strike the demon-carrier with what should have been mortal blows, but he simply healed them, and used his claws to behead the men so quickly that none of the others saw it. One of the largest lifted his claymore*, yelled a battle cry, and attacked. He lasted the longest against the demon possessed, but in retaliation he was ripped apart. The men were beginning to feel the fear they should have felt in the beginning. Minato was simply praying that he would be able to go home to his family. He knew he would not be able to heal any of these men. He stayed back and watched as the remaining men charged all at once. The battle was over before it even had a chance to actually begin. The entire thing had perhaps lasted two hours, and the demon stood covered in blood and body parts, and laughed. When he finally stopped and noticed Minato standing on the other side of the bodies and body pieces, he leaned his head to the side looking at the healer. Minato was not a large man, in fact all that was actually noticeable about him was that he was very tall, with blonde hair like the sun, and blue eyes that were darker than the sky. He swallowed audibly. The demon carrier smirked. "Are you the last to go against me then?" He asked Minato._

"_No. I am only a healer. I am no warrior." Minato replied._

"_Then the two kingdoms are mine, and I will slaughter all within them!" _

_Minato stood still as the demon rushed by. His family. His family was in one of the kingdoms. If he did nothing to stop the demon, then they would all die. He would never see his beautiful son grow into a man. He wouldn't have more children with his wife, or grow old with her and watch over their grandchildren. He would instead suffer guilt because he would forever wonder if he could have saved them from their tragic fate. He looked up at the sky and thought 'Please God, help me. Help me to save these people. Help me to save my family from this evil.' Minato bowed his head, and fell to his knees. At that exact moment out of the ancient forest, came another demon. This one had not been seen in centuries. It was a nine-tailed fox._

Sasuke stiffened, and the fox shadow kept going as if it hadn't noticed.

_The fox had previously had an agreement with the two kingdoms. He would leave them be, if they would leave him and the deepest reaches of the forest alone. The Kings, who were the great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers of the current Kings, were so afraid of his power that they agreed. The fox demon had been disturbed from his slumber by the sounds of slaughter. He had heard all of the things that the demon possessed had said, and he was not happy with it, for he knew that if the demon truly took over the kingdoms, he would not leave the forest alone. The fox walked up to the kneeling man, and nudged him gently with one of his paws. Minato looked up, gasped, and fell backwards._

"_Wh-what do you want?" He asked trembling. If he had thought that the demon possessed had looked frightening then he had no idea what frightening was. The demon in front of him was the size of an elephant, and had nine tails. He looked like a fox, but his fur was orange and his eyes were red._

"_I do not wish for the kingdoms to be taken over by that idiot. I will help you to fight him, but in return I wish to be left alone forever. No stories, no songs, no homage. Nothing. All will go back to the way it was." The fox said directly to Minato's mind._

_Minato stiffened, and asked in a quiet voice, "You can defeat him?" The fox demon simply looked at Minato, who rubbed a hand across his face and said quietly "never ask a dumb question of a nine-tails." He stood up. "I suppose we should go to battle then. How is this going to work?" _

_The fox stepped back and then leaped, and disappeared into Minato, who bent backwards at his waist as his body felt the impact of a thousand pounds of rock slam into it. His eyes closed, and when they finally re-opened they were a purple color. Minato's senses were so much stronger now. He could hear the screams of the people in the kingdoms, and he could hear the laughter of the demon possessed. Minato raced towards the city faster than he could have if it had just been him in control of his body. He passed so much destruction as he followed the demon possessed. Then he heard a scream that stopped him in his tracks. It was the scream of his beloved wife. His eyes widened and he took off in the direction of the sound._

_Several minutes later he arrived at what remained of their house to find his wife dying on the grass and his home on fire. He leaned over his wife, who gasped and said "Naruto. He has Naruto."_

_Minato held his wife as she died, and then once again, infuriated to the point of losing his mind, he followed the trail of the demon possessed. He found the man holding his son, while brutally slaughtering the palace guards. _

_Minato yelled, "Hey! Idiot!" and the demon possessed turned around, saw that it was the healer-man and laughed._

"_Did you come to die as well? I think I will keep your child and possess him in the future. He will be a strong magic user." The man laughed cruelly. "He will be the perfect host, once he is in his prime."_

_Minato snarled, and the fox snarled with him. 'No one should ever threaten kits' the fox said in Minato's mind. 'Especially not mine' Minato said back. They looked angrily at the demon possessed, who realized that this was not the same coward of a man he had faced back on the plain. He realized that there was a strange shadow behind the healer, and as he looked closer, he realized that it was a fox with nine tails. _

'_A Kyuubi has not been seen in this part of the world in centuries, and the only one I know of that is even nearby is….' The realization that the demon possessed man had frightened him, and he ran, clutching the newborn to his chest. _

_Minato chased after him. _

_They ran for what seemed like hours to Minato, but in all actuality only a few minutes passed. They ended up in the field where it all had started. There the demon possessed seemed to decide that if he had to take a final stand it would be here. _

"_What made you come out of your forest fox?" The possessed man asked curiously._

"_You did. You and your endless, noisy slaughtering." The fox said through Minato. _

_The demon possessed laughed. "So if I had been quiet, this coming battle would not have happened?"_

"_It still would have happened."_

"_What makes you so certain of that?" He asked in a tone of curiosity._

"_Eventually you would have destroyed everything there was to destroy in the two kingdoms, and then you would have set your eyes on my forest."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_It is what you all do, or should I say, it is what you all have tried to do."_

_The demon possessed snarled, and charged at Minato. Minato grabbed Naruto from the other man's arms, and quickly slid to the side, and the other man charged harmlessly past. Only when he stopped did he realize he was no longer holding the child. He snarled again and charged Minato once more. Minato threw Naruto high into the air, and viciously beat on the other man, before he stepped to the side, and caught the giggling baby._

* * *

Neither the fox, nor Sasuke noticed when Naruto slipped into the library, and hid among the stacks. He quietly listened to the story that the fox was telling. If it had been up to him, Sasuke would never have heard it. It was too late to stop the fox now, because he was close to the end, but Naruto would be having some words with his shadow, of that he was certain.

* * *

_Both men fought for several hours. One would land a particularly terrible blow on the other and the child would change hands. This happened over and over. Both were bloody, and tired. Their demons could not heal their bodies fast enough to recover the damage. The demon possessed barely had any control over his left arm, and was holding the child in his right. Minato was having trouble bleeding because of a puncture in his lungs, and was kneeling on the blood soaked ground. Both were suffering the effects of blood loss. _

"_Give up. Just give up fox. This body will die, and I will take over the child. The kingdoms will be mine, and you can keep your damned forests. I will turn to other cities and other lands, before I go near your forest." The demon possessed panted between most of his words, and bloody sweat dripped from his brows to land on the forehead of the child in his arms. Minato staggered to his feet, and snarled at the other man. _

"_I will never give up, while you have my child." He yelled. He closed his eyes, and began to chant one more spell. Slowly a fireball formed in each hand. He threw them at the other man, and one caught his clothing, while the other caught his hair. The demon possessed yelped, and began trying to put the fire out with his left hand, while holding the baby out of harm's way in his right. Minato ran towards him, and snatched Naruto out of his right hand. He kept running into the forest. Before he could run far enough to be sufficiently protected by the trees that grew close together, he felt an arrow pierce his back right under his heart. He fell to his knees and almost dropped his child. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "I'm so sorry, my son. So very sorry." Minato began a spell that would transfer and seal the Kyuubi in his week old son, and when he finished the spell he was swaying in weariness. "When you are older," the dying man said, "You must kill this man. I cannot, and I am so very sad to leave you the burden of this job. It must be done though, and I believe that you will be the only one able to do it. I wish I would be able to watch you grow into the man you will be, but I cannot." Minato began a spell that would send the child to the house of his friend, Kakashi Hatake. Minato had just finished the spell when he felt a clawed hand grab his spine, and he looked down to see it on the other side of his stomach. The demon possessed man roared his fury as he heard the noise signaling a teleportation spell, and realized that the child was finally out of his reach. _

_Minato died a hero's death that day, even though the kingdoms were destroyed. He had saved his son, and given many others the chance to escape the kingdoms before they were razed to the ground. _

Sasuke was wide-eyed as the fox shadow finished his story, and sat up licking a paw. "So did Naruto ever actually kill the demon possessed man? Did he avenge his father? How do you know all of this? Where you the fox from the forest? How…."

"Calm down boy." The fox said. "I cannot answer all of your questions it is not my place. I shouldn't have even told you the story!"

Naruto came out from behind the stacks, and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "It certainly was not your place to tell that story. We will be having a talk about that later." The fox shadow stiffened and then disappeared.

"Wait! Where did he go? I had so many more questions to ask!" Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

"Then ask."

"You mean you will answer my questions honestly?"

Naruto sighed. "I will answer them as honestly as I am capable of answering them." Sasuke stared up at Naruto, and then looked down at his knees biting his lower lip. He heard Naruto sigh again, and then felt him remove his hands, and walk over to another chair. Sasuke looked up and watched as Naruto sat down and placed the ankle of his right leg on his left knee. "Ask away."

* * *

Ha! Finally finished! I swear I kept getting writer's block. Twas terrible! I hate writer's block! Anyway. Finally I updated! Whooo! Be excited! I hope to get reviews, and any and all spelling mistakes are mine, as I have managed to misplace/lose my beta in some form or fashion. I'm not quite sure how. *scratches head in a confused manner* Anywho. I finally got this done, and I will start chapter 8 later, but I will now be going off to bed. Toodles!

Oh and a Makhaira is a Greek blade that isn't really like a sword, but to me I like the look of it, so if you actually take the time to look it up, you'll notice that I took writing liberties with it and made it sort of seem more like a sword than it is. A Claymore is a Scottish longsword. I did so much research for this chapter it's kind of unbelievable.


End file.
